Black Forest
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, Hansel & Gretel!AU, for #BBBTwistedFolktales #BBBDongengDunia. Lari, lari, dan lari. Hanya itu yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Lari lah, dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang menjadi mangsa. Benar begitu kan? *summary TT* *Twisted! And I mean it!* *RnR?*


**BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik Monsta Studio. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini **

**Rate: T **

**Warning: Hansel & Gretel!AU, No pair, fantasy, miss typo, semoga aja suspense ya…**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hah…hah…hah…" seorang anak berusia belasan tahun terengah-engah setelah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pohon besar yang (diyakininya) letaknya sudah cukup jauh dari rumah itu.

"I-ice? Kamu baik-baik saja…?" tanya anak itu sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan baju merahnya. Anak disampingnya, yang tadi dipanggil Ice, hanya mengangguk sembari mengatur napasnya.

Ice memang gampang lelah dan tidak punya banyak simpanan stamina, berbanding terbalik dengan Blaze, sang kakak kembar yang kini tengah siaga mengintip dibalik batang pohon.

Berjaga-jaga kalo _orang itu_ muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka sambil membawa perlatan masak dengan wajah bengisnya yang berhasil membuat Blaze berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil menyeret Ice.

Ya, _orang_ yang dimaksud itu bukan benar-benar orang.

Lebih tepatnya…penyihir.

Penyihir yang tinggal di rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari adonan kue jahe.

Blaze masih ingat jelas, sekitaran dua belas hari yang lalu, orang tua mereka menghilang setelah meninggalkan dirinya dan Ice di tengah hutan belantara.

Selama dua hari, Blaze dan Ice tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka tanpa makanan, minuman, bahkan sepotong pakaian.

Dengan menggunakan potongan roti terakhir mereka yang ditinggalkan sebagai penanda jalan, Blaze dan Ice kemudian mencoba menelusuri hutan tersebut, berniat mencari pertolongan yang kemungkinannya sangat kecil bisa ditemukan.

Di hari ketiga, mereka berdua yang sudah sangat kelaparan akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah kecil yang beraroma harum kue jahe. Itu karena rumah itu sendiri memang terbuat dari kue jahe.

Mengesampingkan rasa curiga akibat rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan, kedua anak kembar itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri rumah itu.

Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria yang bisa dibilang…cukup mencurigakan. Dengan wajahnya yang terus tersenyum dengan mata biru langit yang bersinar.

Namun pria itu sangat baik dan ramah. Dia menawarkan tempat tinggal dan makanan pada Blaze dan Ice. Kebaikan pria itu sebenarnya cukup berlebihan.

Setiap hari Blaze dan Ice disuguhi berbagai macam makanan enak yang kebanyakan adalah manisan. Kue, es krim, biskuit, permen, dan sebagainya.

Selama enam hari mereka tinggal di rumah pria itu, Blaze merasa berat badannya bertambah, meskipun tidak separah Ice yang perutnya mulai membuncit. Mungkin itu karena Ice lebih suka bermalas-malasan dan jarang bergerak sampai kalori menumpuk di dalam tubuhnya.

Blaze berpikir kehidupannya sangat menyenangkan saat ini.

Tapi itu salah besar.

Di hari ke tujuh, Blaze yang tidak bisa tidur memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan di rumah tersebut, berniat melihat-lihat hiasan di dalam rumah jahe yang anehnya tampak lebih luas dari dugaannya. Padahal rumah ini terlihat sangat sederhana dari luar…

Pada malam itu lah, Blaze tanpa sengaja memergoki pria-yang ternyata penyihir-itu, sedang menyediakan berbagai macam perlatan masak berukuran cukup besar, lengkap dengan tungku besar berisi cairan entah apa yang kelihatan amat sangat mencurigakan.

Blaze masih ingat, betapa kagetnya dirinya menemukan cetakan kue berbentuk manusia kue jahe yang ukurannya sangat pas untuk tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi, diantara tumpukan alat masak itu, terdapat sebuah buku resep besar yang terbuka lebar sampai Blaze mampu membacanya dari kejauhan.

_Biskuit Jahe dengan campuran tulang anak manusia_

Blaze itu memang tidak pintar, tapi bukan berarti sekedar membaca saja dia tidak bisa.

Tulisan yang terpampang nyata di atas kertas tersebut berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, dan makin ketakutan begitu mendapati banyaknya tulang-tulang manusia bertumpuk di pojokkan dapur. Kedua kakinya gemetar, sekarang dirinya mengerti kenapa pria penyihir itu terus-menerus memberinya dan adik kembarnya manisan.

Karena semakin mereka bertambah gemuk, akan semakin enak dijadikan campuran bahan makanan.

Iya kan?

Blaze bisa saja kabur dari rumah itu bersama adiknya, seandainya saja kakinya tidak sengaja menyenggol daun pintu dan membuat perhatian pria itu teralihkan padanya.

Blaze masih sangat ingat, bagaimana pria itu tersenyum manis, dengan mata birunya yang bersinar ditengah kegelapan sambil memegang sebilah pisau dapur.

Pria ini gila, itu yang dipikirkan Blaze. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, anak itu berlari cepat menuju kamarnya, membopong Ice yang masih tertidur nyenyak dan kemudian dengan terburu-buru Blaze berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu keluar (yang anehnya menjadi terasa sangat jauh dari kamar tidur mereka).

Tidak peduli penyihir itu masih mengejarnya dengan papan dan pisau dengan penuh senyuman.

Blaze benar-benar bersyukur dirinya pintar berolahraga. Paling tidak, kemampuannya itu berguna dan mereka berdua berhasil kabur dari rumah yang lezat tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, mereka belum benar-benar terbebas dari masalah.

Iya, mereka masih berada di hutan belantara. Mencoba lari dengan memanfaatkan potongan roti yang ditaburkan Ice di tengah hutan tidak akan berguna.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak mereka masuk ke tengah hutan, pastilah roti-roti itu sudah habis dimakan burung gagak atau semacamnya.

Dengan hanya mengandalkan insting, Blaze dan Ice terus melarikan diri dari kejaran penyihir mengerikan itu, dan entah beruntung atau sial, mereka berdua berhasil bertahan semenjak tiga hari melarikan diri dari rumah itu.

Ya, hidup tanpa makanan selama tiga hari dan hanya meminum tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang berkumpul di atas dedaunan pohon untuk bertahan.

"Kita…tidak bisa begini terus, Kak…" Blaze melirik Ice yang sudah tidak memiliki perut buncit lagi. Adiknya itu bergumam lirih sambil terduduk karena sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi.

"Kita harus mencari bantuan…tapi bagaimana…?" Blaze bergumam lelah. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Siapa sangka, belum sebulan orang tua mereka pergi, dan nasib sial datang menimpa mereka berdua.

Di saat mereka berpikir pria bermata biru itu mungkin akan menjadi penyelamat hidup mereka, tapi di luar dugaan pria yang tinggal di rumah kue jahe itu ternyata memang berbahaya. Harusnya mereka mengikuti logika daripada nafsu mereka saat itu.

Sekarang, penyihir kanibal itu mengincar mereka. Berniat menjadikan mereka kue jahenya.

Hey, padahal masakan penyihir itu sangat lezat. Blaze masih dapat mengingat betapa luar biasanya kue-kue buatan pria itu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang pria itu berniat menjadikannya beserta adiknya kue jahe? Memangnya kue jahe dengan campuran manusia akan terasa lezat?

Padahal kue buatan penyihir itu sudah sangat lezat menurutnya. Kenapa harus membuat kue dengan manusia sebagai bahan utamanya? Blaze jadi penasaran sekarang.

"Kak…" suara Ice membuyarkan lamunan Blaze yang di saat seperti ini malah merindukan kue-kue lezat buatan penyihir itu.

"A-aku…"

"Ssst, jangan bicara lagi, Ice. Dia mungkin akan menemukan kita jika kita bersuara terus," potong Blaze cepat.

"Tapi…aku tidak bisa menahan lapar lagi. Aku ingin makan sesuatu…" Ice bergumam lirih sambil memegangi perutnya yang tidak henti-hentinya bergemuruh.

"Aku tahu, Ice. Tapi bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Setidaknya sampai kita berhasil keluar dari hutan ini," sahut Blaze. Kepalanya masih sibuk menengok ke segala arah, cemas akan kehadiran penyihir itu.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan kita menunggu? Aku lelah…" Ice menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lusuh di dahan pohon. Rasanya selama enam hari perutnya terisi dengan sempurna sampai mengakibatkan perutnya membesar tersebut bagaikan mimpi.

Di hari berikutnya, dirinya dan sang kakak malah harus melarikan diri, menghindari orang yang selama enam hari memberi mereka makanan-makanan lezat.

Lezat sekali.

Terlalu lezat, sampai Ice menelan air liurnya sendiri, membayangkan berbagai macam kue dan permen yang dihidangkan penyihir itu pada mereka.

Selama 12 tahun hidupnya, belum pernah Ice merasakan makanan penutup selezat itu. Benar-benar lezat, sampai Ice tidak bisa berhenti memakannya…

"Ice, kelihatannya sudah aman," Blaze secara tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ice, membuat anak berpakaian biru muda itu sedikit tersentak.

"K-kita akan ke mana?" tanya Ice.

"Ke mana saja asalkan tidak ada orang itu. Huft…" Blaze menghela napas, merasa sangat lelah karena sudah lebih dari sehari mereka berlarian tanpa tujuan dan tanpa makanan.

Ini menjengkelkan.

"Kak Blaze…" Ice yang baru saja mengutarakan sesuatu, mendadak terpaku di tempat. Manik sewarna air lautnya membulat. "K-kak…" gumamnya terbata.

"Hmm?" Blaze yang masih menatap wajah adiknya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Hey, kalian butuh bantuan?" suara bisikan yang datang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin mendadak membuat bulu kuduk Blaze berdiri.

Secepat kilat, Blaze menarik tangan Ice kemudian menjauh dari pohon besar tersebut sebelum orang itu sempat mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkapnya.

"K-kau!" Blaze menatap penyihir berjubah biru tua itu nyalang, "A-apa maumu sebenarnya?!" teriaknya berusaha terdengar berani meskipun sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"Mauku?" pria yang tampak masih sangat muda itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku kasihan pada kalian. Lihatlah, kalian kotor dan kelaparan. Kalian tidak mau ikut denganku? Aku ingin memberi kalian makanan lagi," ucapnya dengan intonasi bicara yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti seorang psikopat kanibal pemakan anak-anak.

"B-bohong!" hardik Blaze sambil mundur perlahan dengan Ice yang terus mencengkeram pundaknya. "K-kau…kau mau memakan kami kan? Kau mau menjadikan kami kue jahemu…iya kan?!" teriak Blaze lagi.

Senyum ramah pria itu lenyap seolah tertiup angin, digantikan seringai lebar yang menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memakan kalian sekarang. Kalian terlalu kurus dan kotor untuk biskuitku," pria itu maju perlahan, bersamaan dengan angin yang kembali berhembus, menerbangkan topi merah yang dipakai Blaze.

"Tapi aku janji, aku akan membuat kue jahe paling enak sedunia dengan menggunakan tulang-tulang kalian. Otak dan mata kalian juga mungkin akan enak dijadikan campuran jus buah. Ahh…atau bagaimana dengan potongan daging kalian yang digiling kemudian dijadikan isian kroket? Kemudian jeroan dan potongan usus kalian bisa ku olah bersama sayuran menjadi sosis-sosis yang penuh gizi…Kedengarannya menjanjikan, iya kan?

Ice merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Blaze, sedangkan anak yang lebih tua tersebut juga merinding, mual membayangkan ucapan pria itu.

"K-kau sakit!" Blaze memberanikan diri melempar sebuah batu kecil yang banyak terdapat disekitar kakinya. Namun sebelum batu itu mengenai wajah si penyihir, angin yang sejak tadi berhembus pelan mulai berkumpul di sekitar pria berjubah itu, membelah batu tersebut menjadi potongan-potongan kecil kemudian terbang mengikuti arah angin.

"Percuma saja, anak-anak. Kalian sudah tak punya tujuan lagi kan? Kenapa tidak turuti saja aku? Aku janji akan memanfaatkan daging dan tulang kalian dengan baik," Blaze kembali gemetaran melihat pria itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Blaze dan Ice yang sama sekali tidak punya pertahanan.

"T-tidak akan! Kau gila!" Blaze berteriak sekuat tenaga kemudian melemparkan beberapa buah batu ke arah penyihir itu tanpa peduli akan benar-benar melukai si penyihir atau tidak, kemudian dengan gesit menarik tangan Ice dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Ck…" penyihir itu membersihkan jubahnya yang sedikit terkena serpihan batu yang tersayat anginnya. "Anak-anak nakal. Aku jadi semakin tertarik mengolah tulang mereka…" penyihir itu menyeringai dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya melayang, menyatu dengan angin.

.

.

.

"Kak Blaze…" Ice berbisik lirih. Kali ini, mereka berdua berhasil kabur dan bersembunyi di sebuah gua yang kebetulan mereka temukan tidak jauh dari telaga.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus. Kita tidak akan bertahan, Kak…" Ice mulai pesimis. Dengan tubuh gemetar, anak itu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Ugh…" Blaze ikut terduduk, merasa benar-benar lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama dan seberapa jauh mereka berlari, penyihir tidak waras itu pasti akan menemukan mereka secepat angin berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun hijau.

"A-aku…aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya," ucap Ice tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat perhatian sang kakak beralih padanya.

"K-kamu…kau bicara apa, Ice?" Blaze perlahan menggesert posisi duduknya hingga pundaknya bersentuhan dengan pundak Ice.

"Aku…akan memancing menjauh, setelah itu Kakak manfaatkan saja waktunya untuk kabur dari sini," gumam Ice.

"Ice…aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Sekalipun aku berhasil melarikan diri, bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Blaze panik. Kenapa adiknya yang pendiam dan pemalas ini tiba-tiba saja berpikiran seperti ini? Seperti bukan Ice saja…

"Aku sudah tidak akan bertahan lagi, Kak. Aku lelah, lapar, haus, dan mungkin akan mati sebentar lagi. Tapi Kak Blaze tidak. Kakak masih punya tenaga untuk pergi dari sini," Ice tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap sang kakak dengan manik biru lautnya yang teduh.

"Pergilah, Kak. Tidak apa-apa kok," bisiknya penuh keyakinan.

"T-tidak…aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" tepat setelah berteriak, Blaze kembali merasa ada hembusan angin menerpa bagian belakang tubuhnya, yang seharusnya tidak mungkin karena punggungnya masih bersandar pada dinding gua.

"Oh tidak…jangan lagi…"

"Ke~te~mu~" belum sempat Blaze bereaksi, anak itu merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke samping, tepat menubruk dada seseorang yang dengan cepat melingkarkan lengannya di leher Blaze.

"Uhukkk….!" Blaze meronta, merasa kesulitan bernapas karena pria itu mencekiknya terlalu kuat.

"Kak Blaze!" Ice terkesiap, reflek memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kalian…mau berpisah?" pria itu tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Meskipun harus menangkap kalian satu per satu, aku bisa melakukannya selama apapun," ucapnya ramah.

"Sialan…Ice! Lari…!" teriak Blaze susah payah karena oksigen yang mengisi paru-parunya semakin berkurang.

Ice terdiam, mendadak dirinya merasa bersalah.

Tidak, tidak lagi.

Padahal Ice sudah berniat untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar sang kakak bisa selamat, tapi kenapa malah kakaknya yang lagi-lagi menyelamatkannya?

Tidak, Ice tidak rela jika sampai harus kehilangan sang kakak!

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya, Ice memungut sebuah batu berujung runcing yang entah kebetulan atau bagaimana bisa berada di dekat kakinya.

"L-lepaskan! Lepaskan Kak Blaze!" Ice berteriak sambil menerjang penyihir itu kemudian tanpa pikir panjang langsung menusuk lengan si penyihir yang sejak tadi mengunci leher Blaze.

"Aarrrgh!" penyihir itu reflek melepaskan cekikannya, melihat lengan atasnya mulai memuncratkan darah akibat batu yang ditusukkan anak bermata aqua tadi.

Blaze langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sial, rasanya kalo Ice terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin dirinya sudah benar-benar habis ditangan penyihir sialan itu.

"Kak Blaze! Jangan membantah lagi! Aku mohon, lari lah!" entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Ice menahan pergerakan penyihir itu dengan menancapkan batu runcing tadi semakin dalam ke lengan pria berjubah biru tua tersebut.

"S-sialan! Kalian berdua benar-benar akan merasakan akibatnya…arrrgh!" pria itu merintih karena Ice mulai mengoyak daging di lengan pria itu.

"Ice…" Blaze terpaku. Dirinya tidak pernah tahu Ice bisa melakukan itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kak. Pergilah…" Ice tersenyum tipis.

"Cih…" pria itu mendecih. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan cepat mengeluarkan tongkat sihir yang sejak awal disembunyikan dibalik jubahnya.

"Kak Blaze! Pergilah…cepat sebelum-aaaah!" ucapan Ice terhenti, karena leher anak itu baru saja terkena pukulan keras dari tongkat kayu milik pria itu.

"ICE!" teriak Blaze panic, mencoba mendekat tetapi penghalang yang terbuat dari angin menghentikan gerakan anak itu.

"Ini akibatnya karena berani macam-macam denganku," tiba-tiba suara pria itu berubah total menjadi sangat dingin. Tongkat tersebut digunakannya untuk memukul bagian belakang punggung Ice yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hentikan…aku mohon! I-ice…" Blaze jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya kembali gemetaran.

"Heh…aku tidak tertarik dengan daging kotor ini lagi. Lebih baik dimusnahkan saja sebelum tubuhnya membusuk dan menjadi bangkai di sini," penyihir itu menghantam tongkatnya dengan keras, berhasil menembus kepala Ice yang jatuh terkelungkup.

"Tidaaaaak! Ice!" Blaze menangis sejadi-jadinya, apalagi melihat cairan merah mulai merembes keluar dari tubuh sang adik.

"Heh…sayang sekali. Padahal dia terlihat lezat…" pria itu menjilati tongkatnya yang terkena cipratan darah Ice.

"Keterlaluan…"

"Hmm?" penyihir itu menoleh ke arah Blaze yang terduduk dengan kepala yang menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua manik mata sewarna cincin apinya dibalik poni hitamnya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kak…" sekujur tubuh Blaze mulai berasap.

Penyihir berjubah biru itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"E-eh? Blaze…?"

"KAKAK KETERLALUAN HWEEEEEE! KALO BEGINI AKU KASIH TAHU AJA KALO KAKAK PERNAH NYURI SALAH SATU SEMPAKNYA KAK HALILIN KARENA PUNYA KAKAK ROBEK DI TENGAH JALAN!" teriakan Blaze membahana memenuhi gua tersebut, lengkap dengan kobaran api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Hee?! K-kau ngomong apa sih?!"

"Pfftt…" Ice-yang seharusnya sudah tewas-tampak gemetaran menahan tawanya.

"SIALAN! JADI KAU YANG MENCURI PAKAIAN DALAMKU?!"

"CUUUUUUT!" teriakan panjang yang entah muncul darimana langsung menghentikan segala tindak-tanduk ketiga manusia di dalam gua tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kalian gimana sih? Padahal udah masuk klimaksnya, kenapa malah ngeracau yang nggak jelas?" protes Solar, lengkap dengan megaphone dan topi khas sutradara yang dibelinya dari toko loak.

"Tahu nih, Kak Blaze. Padahal aktingku sudah sangat keren," Ice bangkit dari tidurnya sambil membersihkan sisa noda-noda merah yang mengotori jaketnya.

"Kak Taufan juga sih, nyodoknya sakit banget. Aku hampir nggak bisa berdiri nih," ucap Ice lagi dengan ambigunya.

"L-loh? Aku juga?" si penyihir-oke, Taufan maksudnya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, merasa tidak pantas disalahkan.

"Taufan…jadi kau yang mencuri celanaku? Pantes saja baunya amis waktu mau kucuci!" Halilintar yang sedari tadi bertindak sebagai cameraman langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ yang mungkin bisa melubangi wajah siapapun seandainya tatapan itu bisa menusuk secara harafiah.

"Err…ehehehe…abisnya cuma kamar Kak Hali yang nggak terkunci waktu itu," Taufan cengengesan sambil membersihkan tongkat kayu buatan salah satu adiknya, Gempa, yang sibuk membenahi properti yang sempat terkena api beneran milik Blaze.

"Bai de wei, ini saus stroberinya enak. Beli di mana sih?" Taufan dengan cepat mengalihkan topik sembari menjilati jarinya yang berlumur saus stroberi berwarna merah pekat.

"Kak Taufan, jangan menjilati jari seperti itu dong. Kelihatan kayak psikopat beneran," ucap Gempa merinding.

"Itu stroberi yang khusus aku petik dari kebunku. Enak kan~?" Thorn tersenyum manis sambil menarik beberapa sulur yang menghiasi 'panggung' tersebut.

"Huft…sudah kuduga menjadikan Kak Blaze dan Kak Ice sebagai pemeran utama untuk dramaku itu ide buruk," desah Solar lelah. Ini sudah latihan yang ke tiga puluh empat kalinya minggu ini dan selalu aja ada kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi.

"Kurasa harus ada seseorang yang menjadi tokoh pendamping si penyihir biar nggak ngelunjak…" gumam Solar sambil menyeringai.

Mendadak Halilintar yang sibuk mengutak-atik kamera merinding seketika.

Oke, proses syuting yang ke tiga puluh lima, akan segera dimulai! Setelah Solar selesai memodifikasi naskahnya tentu saja

.

.

.

**The End?**

* * *

**Yahoo~~ *dikemplang rame-rame* **

**Gimana? Suspense kan? UwU #plak**

**Yang penting endingnya twisted ya~ pokoknya segini aja. Maafkan saya yang nyampah di event ini ya, Noir-san~~ *sujud-sujud* Silakan paparkan tanggapan kalian, entah mau protes atau sejenisnya, kasih tahu saya di kotak review ya~ tapi plis jangan santet saya. Saya masih pengen melihat senyuman abang Kaizo dan hidungnya Adu Du bertumbuh~ huuu huuu #ditendang**  
**Ya udah deh. Sampai jumpa lagi di fict berikutnya~~ **

**Review~?**


End file.
